


Do you believe in revolution?

by Moe89



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Ci credi Grantaire? Credi nella rivoluzione?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in revolution?

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN REVOLUTION?**

 

"Ci credi Grantaire? Credi nella rivoluzione?" Speranza negli occhi, bottiglia in mano. "No." Dolore. "Allora perchè sei qui?" Sbuffi; già, perchè? Forse perchè in quella stanza di giovani idee e vecchi folli - o era il contrario? - hai potuto chetare la tua anima inquieta; forse perchè in fondo suicida lo sei sempre stato...  
Certo è che puoi non credere nella rivoluzione, puoi non credere all'esistenza della libertà, ma ti basta uno sguardo ad Enjolras e tutto ti sembra giusto. A lui che quando hai urlato la tua rabbia, la tua solitudine, non è scappato, no, ti ha sorriso e dato una coccarda tricolore. Lui che in quella stanza piena di persone, fratelli, amici, voci, è a te che a chiesto conferma per ogni sua decisione, è la tua approvazione che cerca. Forse è per questo, forse è perchè sai che domani sarà la fine - la vostra fine - che mentirgli ti sembra un'atrocità.  
"Perchè allora sei qui?" Bevi un sorso di vino.  
"Perchè non credo in niente" siete due anime sole, incomprese dal mondo, lo sai, eppure per quanto folle, vi siete trovati ed ora anche se siete soli lo siete insieme e va bene così. Afferri la bandiera rossa simbolo della libertà. Domani potresti svegliarti e scoprire di essere morto, domani potresti svegliarti e scoprire che Enjolras è morto...  
"Perchè non credo in niente, ma credo in te."


End file.
